Broken
by kyrilu
Summary: He knew, never in a million years, would he ever be able to offer the thief his hatred.  KaiCon.


Title: Broken  
Author: Endless  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Pairing: KaiCon  
Rating: T  
Summary: He knew, never in a million years, would he ever be able to offer the thief his hatred. KaiCon.  
A/N: Cliché fics to the max! Here's yet another attempt to get over writer's block. Cookies to hopelessidiot for being the first one to read this!

-x-x-x-x-x-  
We're so busy watching out for what's just ahead of us that we don't take time to enjoy where we are.  
-Calvin and Hobbes, Bill Watterson  
-x-x-x-x-x-

"I hate you," the boy whispered, sapphire eyes glimmering with rage. "I hate you." The next second, the anger was gone, evaporated like the last raindrops of a storm. There was only tiredness now – the expression of a man who had given up all hope.

Despite all his fury and resentment, he did not cry. He only clutched at the young man's sooty suit, once white, but now ashen grey. He dangled there under the other's protective arm, limp like a wilting flower.

"Tantei-kun…" the thief murmured in a low, gentle voice. "It's okay…everything's all right." In a soothing gesture, he ran his gloved fingers through the other's dark hair, muttering comforting noises as the child hung on to him tightly.

Edogawa Conan choked back an acidic chuckle – because nothing was okay, nothing was all right. But the simple words, no matter how false they were, provided him with some sort of reassurance.

Kaitou Kid was like that – something about him made one think him invincible. And it made Conan feel safe, because he had luck on his side, magic in his eyes. Conan almost wanted to disappear under the folds of the magician's cloak, seeking the thief's invulnerability, searching for the silent, eternal promises of forever.

_ Forever._ Kid was forever, wasn't he? How couldn't he not - with laughter and smiles and flight? With a cycle of running and chasing, of dashing and dodging, of stealing and recoveries rotating around and around for as long as time lived, with the moon and the stars always behind his pure wings…

Yes, Kid was forever. Maybe that was why nobody caught him. They didn't want to take away the thief's glorious, immaculate infinity. It was a special brand, which only the magician could possess and use to the fullest extent.

Even though Conan had promised himself not to, he knew he was falling under Kaitou Kid's spell, believing the illusion of the thief's reign without end. But then, that was inevitable. Sooner or later, everyone would acknowledge him, respect him.

Kid wasn't perfect, but he was everyone's favorite thief. Conan thought he would forgive the magician eventually, in the future. But now, he already knew that Kid wasn't the one at fault, the one to blame.

The thief only saved the detective's life. But not at the expense of others – because it was already too late for the people trapped in the burning building. Conan would've died in a futile attempt to rescue them. He knew it; Kid knew it - no matter how harsh reality was.

Conan knew, never in a million years, would he ever be able to offer Kid his hatred.

"You know," Conan found himself saying softly, "If we were in a different time, a different place, a different world…I think we might be able to be friends."

"Maybe even more," Kid murmured, voice quiet, yet resilient.

And then Kid's lips were on his, gentle and coaxing, sending Conan's beating heart aflutter. He pressed his mouth against the thief's, pulling the magician closer to him.

Conan wasn't flying, but he was, soaring in a dizzying spiral in the voluminous sky. Maybe he would fall, but not yet. This was right, this was definitely right…

Silently, their faces withdrew, but they were unable to take their eyes off of each other, blue locking into violet.

Conan wished things could be different. He wanted, just for once, to share Kid's eternity.

But he knew he couldn't, no matter how much he hoped. A smile curled on his mouth, and he turned away, cerulean eyes shutting into curved slits.

And he fell from his glorious flight, drifting away from a broken dream…


End file.
